Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain
by MrsHudson221
Summary: Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain. FIRST FIC! Hope you all like dears. So romantic! XOXO Mrs Hudson


__Hello dears this is my first fic. My friend Marie told me to do this. She is my "beta." Review please!

Oh and by the way the song for this songfic is ABBA's i_People need love_ because its a good song.

Published July 29, 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain<em>

Sherlock was sitting with an armchair by the window pretending to be a sniper (using John's gun but it wasn't loaded) and John walked in.

"Oh God, Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked, approaching his flat-mate.

Sherlock wasn't listening because he was listening to a song playing on John's computer (Youtube).

_People need hope, people need loving_

_People need trust from a fellow man_

_People need love to make a good living _

_People need faith and a helping hand_

"What are you listening to?"

Sherlock didn't answer because he was listening to the song and probably still thinking about what a sniper would be doing in the event of seeing his targets walk on the street below. What would happen if the person he was supposed to assassinate crossed from one side of the street to the other just when he was ready to fire? Would he still be able to get his man? What if his target got hit by an omnibus before he pulled the trigger, would he still shoot?

"I said, what are you listenning to!"

Sherlock waved John over to join him at the window, still not answering the question.

_Man has always wanted a woman by his side to keep him company_

_Women always knew that it takes a man to get matrimonial harmony_

"Do they?" asked Sherlock idly, and it took John a minute to figure out that Sherlock was talking about the song.

"I don't know. Do they? asked John. He certainly knew that he was sick and tired of pretending to chase woman. Women weren't the kind of company _he _liked, though he'd never tell Sherlock that. Instead of fessing up to his feelings, he preferred to yell "I'm not gay" every time their landlady (that's me!) winked at them doing something cute.

Becuase they always were doing something cute, whether it was playing Cluedo very badly (it ended up stuck to my nice wall with a knife, those nincompoops) or doing scientific Experiments and ruining the range hood that wasn't meant for chemicals just ordinary cooking, or pretending they were pirates and swordfighting all around the flat. Or even arguing about getting the milk.

So John went on dating anything that had two legs with nothing between them that breathed. I think he would have preferred Sherlock think he had a kink for corpses than know how much he liked him.

On his part, Sherlock knew John liked him, but the problem was he didn't know what to do about it, because he'd never ever ever ever been in love with anyone before, or even had sex actually, which meant that the whole effect John had on him was very confusing. So he just pretended not to notice that John would get very hot when he whispered secrets about cases in his ear and other such sexy things. Things that he did without knowing he was sexy. Or maybe he does know it, because he's a smart one, that boy. But I think he doesn't really know what he's doing to John when he does those kinds of things.

So back to the moment they were sitting by the window. John just shrugged because he'd forgotten what they'd been talking about, watching Sherlock's face when it was in that _watching_ position. It was so sexy.

So sexy, in fact, that without further ado, John lost control of himself and kissed Sherlock. (I'm sorry dears, I couldn't bear to wait, so fast-forward to the fun part!)

Sherlock was so surprised. He'd gotten used to John keeping his feelings for him tightly bound. So now Sherlock didn't know what to do, and John looked so forlorn because Sherlock wasn't kissin him back.

_Gotta have love to carry on living_

_Gotta have love til eternity_

It was amazing to Sherlock what kinds of things awakneed in him when John kissed him.

"John," he said, his voice becoming rough. "You are brilliant."

"You're an idiot, you know," said John, a funny lopsided grin appearing on his face.

_People need hope, people need loving_

_People need trust from a fellow man_

_People need love to make a good living _

_People need faith and a helping hand_

"So what are we waiting for. lets kiss some more."

_La la la la. la la la la la. la la la la la la la la. _

Sherlock stood up, and John did too, at the same time since they were snogging so exceptionally beautifully, and Sherlock pushed John onto the couch and had his way with him, since it was clear where their intentions were headed.

That's what they did the whole afternoon was kiss and makeout and had rousing good sex right there on the couch.

_La la la la, la la la lala la la la la la la la la la_

Afte ra while they spent a lot of time close together there, cuddling, and they were adorable. the song was still playing because it was on loop on the computer.

_Flowers in a desert need a drop of rain like a woman needs her man_

_if a mans in lvoe and his woman wants the moon_

_then he;'ll take it down if he can_

_Somebody who loves you and somebody who cares_

_Isn't that what you call a friend?_

"You were a flower in the desert," said Sherlock with a delicate kiss on John's ruddy cheek. "Your time in the war, I mean. So you were in the desert. And you're handsome, so you're a flower."

Sherlock wasn't speaking as coherently as usual because I cant type well when rushed and Marie is asking me for her computer back! but I'm going to power on through, ducks, as quick as i can.

"You're right," said John, and kissed Sherlock back. "Would you get the moon for me if I wanted it?"

"That's from Shakespeare isn't it, or wait no it's more like 'swear not by the moon,' from Romeo and Juliet," said Sherlock, who didn't want to admit it but yes, he would use every resource he could get to try and get the moon for his John if he could.

"Well, I think you would," said John who smiled, seeing through Sherlock's grumpyness and kissing Sherlock back. "Because I'm your friend, first and foremost."

"Thank you," said Sherlock, which was rare because he didn't like to thank people for anything. Such as for doing his laundry or forcing him to eat the scones I took upstairs yesterday morning.

_Gotta have love to carry on living _

_People need faith in a helping hand_

"I love you, my flower," added Sherlock, looking at John and smiling.

"I love you too, Sherlock," said John. "You can trust me on that."

_La la la la, la la la lala la la la la la la la la la._

* * *

><em><em>

Well my dears there's my first fic! Hope you like it!

XOXO

Mrs Hudson


End file.
